Unexpected
by Mrs.Harry Styles forever
Summary: Death is just a part of life. But what if you met someone that never died? "Painful memories filled the room but still all i think about is you." Obsession. Death, love, and tragedy.


Unexpected.

By: Bethany D.

I don't know where to begin..love..tragedy...mystery or death. All these are good qualities to have in a story, too bad this isn't story. There were so many things that happened last summer. So I guess I'll begin with the beginning.

As a child (6-7) I often heard the sweet and simple love stories, the ones where prince charming would rescue the princess and they would forever be inlove. As I got older i started to wonder why all love stories were sweet and innocent, of course there were a couple villians every now and then, but for most of the time the characters lived in a fairytale. I guess the author had a good reason for making everything wonderful. Sometimes, when i'd be alone, i would dream of a mysterious bad boy with secrets and a troubled past, but i knew all these fantasy's were just fantasy's. I thought i had made this 'bad boy' up. I was wrong...dead wrong.

Chapter 1: Everythings about to change.

On June 1, 2005 my family packed up and moved to Virgina. I hated it! We moved to a one horse town by the name of Mystic Falls. The population was maybe 3 people, well more than three but it still wasn't the life i pervered, but according to my mother 'it was best to get away from the city.' I had begged my mom not to make us move but she had her heart set on she grew up there, she was used to everything..it was normal to her but for my brother and I it was like another world.

The first week i spent unpacking and decorating my room, so i hadn't got the chance to go out and explore yet. My chance soon came. I remember as if it were yesterday. Mother had came in from her morning jog, woke my brother up (I had been awake since 7 a.m) then she told me that my brother and i should go out and explore...my brother , of course, put up a fight and some how got out of it. At 10:00 a.m, i stepped out of my door to experience the new life around me, at that moment my life was forever changed.

I wasn't sure what to do..go to the park? go read at the library? I was still trying to figure out what to do when a skinny ,brown headed girl came up to me and said '' hey you must be new'' I replied with "How'd ya know? " "cause you look totally lost!" she said with a smirk. An awkward silence came "well i'm elena" "i'm melinda" I said shyly, i couldn't help but sound shy, but if you knew me you'd know I'm a loud, outspoken person who couldn't care less what people thought of me. "welp, me and caroline are going down to the lake ...wanna come?" without thinking i blurted out "yes!" I really wish i had kept my big mouth shut that day.

Elena and I met up with Caroline at the Mystic Grill, we talked for about 10 mins then we headed for the lake. ( I'm actually grateful when we left because things were getting extremely awkward, because everyone was whispering and pointing at me...I guess they realized i wasn't from around here.) The drive seemed like forever, I think i fell asleep at one point because i remember having a dream..the only thing that i remember ,that was in it, was Elena, Caroline, and two unfamiliar boys.

Around 2 p.m we arrived at the lake. We all piled out of the car and headed for the lake. Elena and Caroline jumped in, but i stood on the small dock. "hey..you gonna jump in?" Caroline shouted. I don't know why I jumped in, i really don't considering ever since I could remember I've hated swimming with fish..even tadpoles. "Yea i want to get a running start." So thats exactly what i did. I got a good running start, if i may say so, and dived in. The warm watersplashed agianst my body. I remember how refreshing it felt considering it was 85-90 degrees...but then i opened my eyes ( I'm not aware of how i had clear vision underwater) and thats when everything started..

Chapter 2: A rude awakning

i will publish chapter 2 tommorow :) hope you like it so far...theres going to be a bunch of suprises so stay tuned!


End file.
